In the construction of optic baffles to enclose a light beam path, fixed enclosures having inlet and outlet ports are frequently employed. Alternately, modules may be constructed utilizing fasteners for securing the various panels of a baffle together. This prior art approach is expensive and time consuming when baffles must be constructed with fasteners and tools.